Talk:Buick Grand National
Real Life Bill, you had one of these in real life? I always thought they were pretty nice cars. Lucky guy! HaarFager 08:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I had it for only 2 years, we had to sell it, when my ex-wife and I used the money to help put a down payment on the house. After I sold it to a freind mine the waste gate went on the turbo. He wound up fixing it, then later used it on a trade. I talked to the ex wife yesterday, when she left she took al photos, and that was my subject with her, and said to her, "I want my photos of all the cars we or I had". Short lived, and could kick myself for selling it, because I lost her and the house a few years after we moved in. She found someone on the internet, until this day, how can anyone meet anyone over the internet, never hear anything positive about it. About that OH5 Silver you have in the gallery is that a Variation? Fantazim 08:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::I met my second ex-wife over the internet and that didn't work out so well. In fact, it was a terrible experience. Because of that, I haven't been in a chat room since. I would suggest that meeting someone over the internet is a bad deal. I'll stick to the old-fashioned way - meeting them face to face. HaarFager 17:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Grand National I just noticed that this car is named Grand National, but it doesn't look anything like a Grand National car. It used to be called Busch Grand National, but NASCAR got new sponsorship recently and the name was changed to Nationwide. But, since Grand National is a series of race cars, why does this one have what looks to be opening doors and no roll cage or safety net in the window? They used to drive this body style, a Buick Regal, back in the late-1980's/early-1990's, along with Ford Thunderbirds, Chevy Monte Carlos and Luminas, Oldsmobile Delta 88's and Pontiac Gran Prix's. Now that the history lesson is over, I just want to know why this car was named Grand National. Does anybody know? HaarFager 12:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Because it's based on the Buick Grand National production car. (Click here for details.) --HWC Mongrel 15:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link! Now that I see it, it comes back to me and I remember the car. Somebody had one in my little town here and it was all black. I used to think those cars were pretty nice looking. Thanks for letting me know about it. HaarFager 15:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Also, when the races were the Busch Grand Nationals, all of the cars were GM G Body. That is what the Buick GN is. A special limited production very fast production car. All GN were black. Today you see "T types" and Regals that have been dressed up to look like GN but they are not Vin 7 cars. Fastest American made production car from 1983 to 1987. Corvette guys hated them. First Edition, Tinted Windows Hey, AGENTAIR, do you happen to have a picture of that first edition Buick Grand National with the tinted windows? I'd like to see how they look and compare. Thanks! HaarFager 06:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::As far as I know there is no such car unless its a transition piece that some collectors are lucky enough to find. I'd like to see them together also. Anyway check out the wheel picture on this page and tell me what you think. '08 Dodge Challenger SRT8 I just wanted to see if this would look good or not. AGENTAIR ::::I checked out what you did with the Challenger. I'm thinking just a picture in the wheel column would be redundant. They can see what the wheel type looks like in the thumbnail image just to the right of it. How about the wheel type designation and an image of the wheel? Really give them everything about the wheel right there in the wheel type column? As far as the tinted windows on the first release of the Buick Grand National, I got that information from the Buick Grand National page. Could that information be in error? The only ones I see seem to show clear windows on the first release. HaarFager 07:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC)